Petites fantasies
by Whyle
Summary: Collection de ONESHOTS, drabbles royai et edwin. pas de yaoi ... XD
1. inspirations

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ce sujet de drabbles oneshot … (surement parce que les autres vous ont plu … enfin peut-être) et encore moins pourquoi en écrire … ne cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est tout simplement moi. Et ça explique tout. Bon, bref, vous vous en fichez royalement (pour être polie … XD), et ce qui vous intéresse (enfin j'espère), c'est les drabbles qui vont suivre, non ? XD ! Bonne lecture !!

)...&...(

Dans un bureau de Central, un séduisant jeune homme, en proie à la solitude la plus extrême, réfléchissait au moyen de se sortir de sa délicate situation.

Roy Mustang devait rédiger un rapport de la plus haute importance, qui pourrait lui valoir une promotion. Mais, comme cette tâche n'était pas son fort, sans doute parce qu'il n'en écrivait pas beaucoup, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le colonel restait donc planté devant sa feuille, ne sachant pas quoi écrire, l'air béat, et laissant traîner son regard sur le magnifique et immense fouillis qu'était son bureau.

Tout à coup, Roy remarqua un bout de papier, froissonné et roulé en boule traînant dans un coin de son bureau, où le lieutenant avait griffonné quelque chose. Bien qu'il soit plus que banal, il éveilla en Roy un étrange sentiment. Il lui évoquait le doux souvenir de sa chère Riza.

_Riza …_En pensant à elle, une inspiration soudaine lui vint. Roy sentit s'imiscer en lui l'âme d'un poète qui venait de trouver sa muse.

Il reprit son stylo, et commença à écrire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, il prenait confiance. Confiance en_ lui_, confiance en _elle_. Comme si Riza le guidait dans son écriture, qu'elle était derrière lui pour lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille quoi écrire. Elle lui montrait ses fautes, le sermonnait en rigolant; les corrigeait, lui indiquait les bonnes solutions avec un sourire. Elle semblait être comme une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Sa conscience peut-être.

Finalement, après quelques réflexions, il se rendit compte qu'elle occupait tout le temps ses pensées et son esprit…, qu'elle était devenue une partie de lui-même. Cachée, discrète et fragile ; mais tellement précieuse.

Elle était son ange gardien, dans tous les sens du terme (il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait sauvé sa vie), son soutien le plus fidèle, le plus grand, le plus important. Et peut-être même plus … _son âme sœur_ ? Non, il s'égarait un peu trop dans ses pensées.

Il venait de finir son rapport, et tout content de lui, alla le porter triomphalement à son supérieur. Il aperçu Riza sur le chemin, et elle lui sourit tendrement, comme si elle l'avait vraiment aidé depuis le début. Alors, Roy lui renvoya son sourire. Et réalisa.

Oui, vraiment, il n'était rien sans elle.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu … bon, bref : exprimez-vous XD ! Dites-moi tout de suite si je dois continuer ou pas …(une auteur vraiment vraiment fatiguée, qui compte les jours, les heures, les minutes et même les secondes avant ses prochaines vacances … J-2 H-53 M-3175 et S-? (j'ai trop la flemme de compter … XD))


	2. déchirant départ

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ça rebooste XD … Bon, voilà la suite, avec maintenant du edwin ! bonne lecture !  
_**  
situation** : Edward et Alphonse repartent de la maison des Rockbell, à Resembool._

)...&...(

Partir. Encore une fois.

« _Merci pour tout, à la prochaine …_ » Des paroles de remerciement et de réconfort basiques et banales, mais cependant synonymes de promesses. Promesse de se retrouver, de se reparler, de se revoir.

Il devait les quitter, _la_ quitter. Encore une fois.

La laisser seule, sans nouvelles d'eux pendant longtemps, avec l'impression de l'abandonner. Il s'en voulait. A chaque fois. Pourtant, il faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir, que cela le gênait le moins du monde. Et c'était tout le contraire. Comme à chaque fois.

Il commençait à partir, lui tournant le dos. Et il fut immédiatement pris d'une envie irrésistible de se retourner, de la revoir une dernière fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'osait pas. De peur de ne plus avoir la force de repartir après.

Il se débattait contre lui-même. A chaque fois. Il se débattait contre ce supplice qui le dévorait jusqu'à ses plus profondes entrailles. Qui lui faisait battre son cœur, au point que le sang affluait de part et d'autre dans les canaux de celui-ci, frêle et sentimental, jusqu'à le faire exploser. Il connaissait par cœur cet horrible sentiment. Pour l'avoir ressentit de nombreuses fois. De _trop_ nombreuses fois.

Et il craqua.

Il se retourna, et la regarda. Elle était là, lui faisant des signes de la main. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et ce geste encouragea Edward à continuer sa quête.

Parce que d'un regard, d'un sourire, naquit l'espoir.

)…&…(

Voilà, un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. après la pluie, le beau temps

Petit drabble edwin, un peu bizarre je trouve … mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! XD ! Celui-ci se passe après qu'Ed et Al ont rejoints notre monde … Bonne lecture !

)…&…(

A Rush Valley, encore un jour de mauvais temps. Mais Winry s'en moquait, car pour elle tous les jours se ressemblaient.

Elle était devenue une belle jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, la fraîcheur dans l'âme. Elle se tenait devant sa fenêtre, attendant désespérément le retour de celui qui hantait son cœur depuis longtemps. _Trop_ longtemps.

Elle restait là, avec la tristesse marquée sur son si joli visage. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si joyeux étaient devenus ternes, presque vides. Ils fixaient vainement le paysage, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir à nouveau. Winry était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendait même pas la pluie marteler les vitres.

Grand silence. Grand vide. Grand manque.

Il lui manquait. Tout en Ed lui manquait. Son auto-mail qu'il ramènerait dans un état lamentable, sa haine contre le lait, ses histoires sur l'alchimie … Mais surtout sa voix, sa façon de parler, sa démarche, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, son visage, ses cheveux, son sourire … ses yeux …

Rien qu'à sa pensée, les larmes lui montèrent. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées pour ne plus tomber dans le désespoir de la nostalgie. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de l'oublier. De toute façon, pour le moment ce serait inutile. Elle pleurait déjà, à gros sanglots et son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal.

Alors, Winry ouvrit la fenêtre, et exposa son fin visage à la pluie, qui se mêlait maintenant aux larmes. Comme si le temps était aussi triste qu'elle.

Soudainement, elle sembla sentir sa présence. Un petit vent jouait dans ses cheveux, comme s'il passait sa main dans ceux-ci. Et dans le creux de l'oreille, elle crut l'entendre lui souffler quelques mots.

Simples mots qui réussirent à la réconforter et lui redonner l'espoir.

La pluie cessa subitement, laissant percer quelques rayons dorés du soleil à travers les nauges. Et Winry commença à sourire. Edward Elric n'était pas vraiment parti. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Parce qu'il demeurait toujours au fond de son cœur. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Car l'on ne peut pas contrôler un si grand sentiment tel que l'amour …

)…&…(

Merci de m'avoir lue. Dire que l'inspiration m'est venue parce qu'il pleut pendant mes vacances … je suis triste XD !


	4. le premier pas

Encore un petit drabble toujours edwin, un peu différent des deux premiers … enfin pas trop …, mais j'étais fatiguée (encore ! XD) alors je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner … bon, bref ! Merci pour vos encouragements !!! Merci, merci ! Voilà la 'suite', bonne lecture !

_**Situation**_ : Winry est en train de réparer l'auto-mail d'Ed, ils sont tous les deux dans l'atelier.

)…&…(

Depuis le début de la séance, Edward n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se contentant d'observer sa jeune mécanicienne fixement, ce concentrant sur ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui dérangeait celle-ci au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes, ce qui renforçait l'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

'Ed, pourquoi est-ce que tu …', mais il l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

'Chuuuut …', dit-il d'une voix suave, qui la mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle. Il voulait _le_ faire, il voulait dépasser ses craintes. Même si pour le moment, il était terrifié. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Ed lui caressa doucement la joue, puis remonta avec sa main le long de ses cheveux, jusqu'au mince élastique qui réussissait par miracle à coiffer les cheveux de son amie. Il le l'enleva avec une extrême délicatesse, laissant s'échapper la chevelure blonde et éclatante de Winry. Il se mit à les toucher, les caresser, à jouer avec. Tout en la regardant étrangement, avec une teinte de peur dans ses yeux. Winry sentit son inquiétude et lui sourit, pour l'encourager. L'encourager à poursuivre ce qu'il faisait. Car Ed n'était pas le genre de personne à exposer ses sentiments ainsi. Mais cela ne gênait aucunement Winry, tout au contraire. Car de ce moment, elle en rêvait, elle n'attendait que cela. Qu'il fasse un geste pour elle. Le premier pas.

Ed plongea ses beaux yeux dorés dans les yeux azurs de son amie, pour y rechercher un semblant de désir, d'attente, … de courage.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Lui. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa douceur, sa passion, son amour.

Il se pencha, ferma timidement les yeux, et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : être aimées.

)…&…(

Voilà, si vous avez des remarques, si vous voulez un autre couple … bon, bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! XD !


	5. maladie d'amour

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir !! Bon, après quelques jours d'absence … je reviens avec un p'tit royai !! ... Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est assez bizarre en fin de compte ! XD ! (pour ceux qui préfère l'edwin, le prochain one-shot sera dessus !!) Bon, bonne lecture !!

)…&…(

Depuis quelques temps, Roy ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait mal à la tête, le cœur qui battait trop vite, une petite fatigue et son esprit divaguait, et pour finir il était toujours dans la lune et avait le regard lointain … De plus, dès qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, il était déprimé. Il ne se trouvait pas assez bien, pas assez beau … Cependant, une question trottait dans sa tête : Pas assez bien pour _quoi_ ? Ou peut-être pour _qui_ ?

Alors, il alla demander conseil à son ami Maes. Il l'osculta, mais ne trouva rien, devinant que son problème était psycologique. Maes lui demanda de lui raconter tout ce qui le concernait, et comment il se sentait.

'Et est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'aller mieux quelques fois ?', lui demanda t-il.

'Oui … je crois …'

'Et quand ?'

'Quand je suis à mon bureau à l'armée … pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi le travail m'aiderait à aller mieux … au contraire …', soupira t-il.

'Roy, je crois avoir trouvé de quoi tu souffres …'

'Vas-y, dis moi …'

Maes se racla la gorge, pour avoir l'air plus sérieux. ' Mon cher Roy, vous êtes atteint d'une grave maladie …'

'Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Arrête de plaisanter Maes !!', s'impatienta Roy.

'D'après vos symptômes, vous avez contracté un mal qui engendra soit la souffrance et le désespoir, la déchirure de votre cœur et de votre âme ; ou bien tout son contraire. Vous vivrez alors heureux et épanoui, comme si vous étiez au paradis …'

'Tourne pas autour du pot ! Dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang !!'

'Il t'est arrivé la pire et la meilleure chose qui existe au monde Roy … Tu es simplement tombé amoureux …'

)…&…(

Voilà, c'est un peu bizarre … de plus je suis encore et toujours fatiguée !! XD ! Ras-le-bol ! J'vais faire la grève moi aussi ! mdr ! Bon, bref … devinez qui est l'heureuse élue ! ;) ! Elle en a de la chance ! (je suis jalouse !! XD !) Bon, une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Vous préférez les royai ou les edwin ?


	6. clé à molette

Voilà du edwin ! Comme promis ! Vous préférez drôlement l'edwin … pour vous récompenser (XD !) le prochain one-shot sera encore du edwin (même si il sera un peu bizarre …) Bref, merci encore et voilà, bonne lecture !!

_**situation **_: Winry préparait à manger pour le repas du soir, Ed était en face, assis sur le canapé.

)…&…(

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait à peine trente petites secondes qu'il observait Winry préparer le repas, et il s'imaginait déjà tout un tas de scénarios. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait toujours, ruinant tous ses plans.

Il se lèverait, puis s'avancerait vers elle. Il se mettrait derrière elle, puis déposerait un léger baiser dans son cou. Ce geste la ferait sursauter et se retourner vers lui. Puis il lui prendrait les mains, et les placerait autour de son cou. Il la regarderait intensément, lui déclarant sa flamme au travers de son regard. Et enfin; avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il embrasserait ses lèvres avec passion, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

Ses hanches. C'était justement cela le problème. Car ce qui le dérangeait à un point non imaginable (pour quelqu'un qui se s'était jamais confronté à elle) se trouvait justement à cette hauteur.

Son ennemie jurée.

Mesurant dans les 25 centimètres et constituée d'un alliage complexe de différents métaux et d'acier, elle pouvait s'abattre sur son crâne et le conduire à sa perte : la clé anglaise fétiche de Winry, qui était justement placée dans une des poches de celle-ci …

Justement, au bout de quelques minutes, Winry s'aperçut avec une certaine gêne qu'Ed la fixait bizarrement.

'Ed ? Tout va bien ?'

'Win, tu gardes toujours ta clé à molette avec toi ?'

'Oui …'

'Pourquoi ?'

'On ne sait jamais … surtout avec toi !', dit-elle en plaisantant.

Alors Edward se jura que si un jour elle oublierait cette satanée clé anglaise, il tenterait peut-être sa chance …

)…&…(

Voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu ! ;)


	7. la folie des jupes

Voilà, heureuse que vous aimez ce que j'écris. Je vous préviens, ce qui va suivre est un peu spécial … mais bon, bonne lecture !!

_**Situation**_ : Après la fin du film, les deux frères sont toujours dans notre monde, et Winry, quant à elle, est dans le sien …

)…&…(

Une jeune fille, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, rentrait chez elle après d'épuisantes courses. Soudain, sur le chemin, elle entendit quelques bribes d'une conversations entre deux gamins qui s'amusaient gaiement, ce qui lui rappella des souvenirs enfouis jusqu'alors au plus profond de son âme. Cachés, afin qu'elle l'oublie ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. _Lui_ …

Cependant, la discussion des enfants pris une tournure assez bizarre …

'Nan, t'as pas le droit, j'veux pas !', s'écria une petite fille.

'Mais pourquoi, c'est rien, j'veux juste voir …', répliquait le garçon.

'Nan, et arrête de faire ça, sinon j'vais le dire à ma môman !'

En fait, le jeune garçon tentait désespérément de soulever la jupe de la pauvre petite fille … « _La curiosité des jeunes garçons est un bien vilain défaut …_ », pensa Winry. Et elle se demanda subitement si Edward avait eu un jour cette même envie … Cette même curiosité … à propos d'elle, surtout avec sa mini-jupe… la même qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Car bizarrement, elle se souvenait d'un jour où Edward s'était vraiment sentit bizarre en sa présence, sans savoir pourquoi …_peut-être que …_ ?

Légèrement honteuse d'imaginer cela de son ami d'enfance, elle essaya d'effacer ces pensées bizarres de son esprit, en marchant plus vite.

Soudain, il y eu un violent coup de vent, et la mini-jupe de Winry se souleva presque entièrement. Ce qui fit teinter ses joues de couleur rouge tomate. Surtout qu'elle réalisa que le coup de vent faisait écho à ses pensées. Ce ne pouvait n'être que lui … _Edward …_

'Espèce de _petit_ pervers !', plaisanta t-elle, en regardant le ciel.

Un grondement au loin retentit, comme si l'intéressé répliquait à sa moquerie … Elle ria, heureuse de voir qu'il 'existait' encore pour elle …

Oui, il n'y avait que lui pour être comme cela … et c'est pour cette même raison qu'elle l'aimait tellement …

)…&…(

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Même si c'était assez bizarre, bref, exprimez-vous ! ;)


	8. fatalité amoureuse

Bref, pour aujourd'hui, je vous épargne mes commentaires bidons. (que vous êtes chanceux ! XD !). Et un edwin pour vous remonter le moral avec ce mois pourri de novembre (que je trouve le plus déprimant de l'année, soit dit en passant et avec les grèves, c'est génial XD !). Bref, bonne lecture !

_**Situation **_: Winry répare l'auto-mail de Ed, qui est allongé sur une table basse.

)…&…(

Winry était en train de s'occuper du bras droit d'Edward, lorsqu'elle commença à ne plus savoir tellement ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle pensait, car ses pensées se bousculaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait. Car elle en avait marre. Marre de cacher ses sentiments. Elle voulait juste se libérer d'un énorme poids sur le coeur, et peut importe les conséquences.

'Ed … écoute moi bien, j-j'ai quelque chose à te dire.', déclara t-elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

'Oui ?', répondit-il, assez surpris.

Et elle lui monta subitement dessus à califourchon, de façon à lui bloquer les mouvements de ses bras et ses jambes. Ce geste brusque étonna grandement Ed, qui rougit énormément par surprise et gêne.

'Winry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?', s'écria t-il, totalement pris au dépourvu.

'Laisse-moi d'abord parler.', déclara t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, qui calma Ed net. Puis elle commença à se déclarer.

'Ca devait arriver de toute façon …'

'Mais, d-de quoi tu parles ?', demanda Ed, perplexe, qui n'avait d'autres choix que d'écouter son amie.

'Regardes-toi Ed ! Tu es beau, intelligent, tu as beaucoup de charme, tu es très musclé (elle caressa ses pectoraux d'un geste tendre, ce qui fit frissonner Edward), tu es gentil, honnête, et … très attirant.'

'W-Win … Winry !', bafouilla Ed qui ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, tellement ses joues étaient écarlates et lui gêné.

'De toute façon, je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon. Depuis toute petite. Mais là …', continua t-elle.

Edward était complètement au bord de la crise. Cardiaque et mentale. Il atteignait presque le paradis avec des petits anges au-dessus de sa tête, et son cœur battait tellement vite, qu'il allait bientôt exploser.

'Ed … je, j'ai craqué … pardonne-moi mais … Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, t'avais pas à être si bien foutu !', s'écria t-elle, presque au bord des larmes. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. D'admettre enfin et lui dire la vérité._En face_.

'Win …', marmonna t-il.

'Et voilà, je … je suis devenue complètement amoureuse de toi …', avoua t-elle.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que chacun, surtout Ed, se remette de ses émotions.

'Et tu crois que ça me laisse indifférent que tu sois comme ça, sur moi ?', déclara Ed avec un petit sourire séducteur.

'E-Ed …', bafouilla t-elle, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

'Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, et c'est aussi de ta faute, Win …, tu n'es pas la seule, car … toi aussi tu m'as envoûté.'

'Que … ?', répondit Winry, mais elle fut interrompue par Edward qui s'était libéré en partie de son emprise. Et tendrement, il l'embrassa, la prenant dans ses bras protecteurs …, ne pensant plus qu'à elle ... et lui.

)…&…(

Voilà, un peu long et spécial … Vous voudrez plutôt de l'edwin ou du royai pour le prochain one-shot ? Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)


	9. quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Après une longue absence (vraiment désolée) je vous mets maintenant un edwin, qui sera un peu long. Voilà, bonne lecture !

_**Situation**_ : deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Winry

)…&…(

Edward flanait dans les rues de Central, désespérément en quête d'une bijouterie assez prestigieuse pour qu'il y trouve _la_ perle rare. Parce qu'en plus de vouloir rendre Winry heureuse et voir un magnifique sourire apparaître sur son beau visage, Edward espérait surtout que son cadeau l'éblouisse au point qu'elle ferme les yeux sur l'état plus que lamentable de son auto-mail.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà recevoir mille et une souffrances dûes à la fameuse clé anglaise de sa mécanicienne s'il ne trouvait pas le cadeau idéal, Edward aperçut soudain quelque chose d'intéressant. En fait, il avait remarqué un sublime collier qui trônait dans la vitrine d'une grande bijouterie. « _Parfait_ », pensa t-il.

Il entra dans ladite boutique et décida d'aller acheter ce collier, qu'il trouvait superbe à vous en couper le souffle. Ce bijou était tout simplement magnifique, et où le sublime éclatait de chaque diamants de celui-ci. En un mot, il était merveilleux, tout comme celle à qui il comptait l'offrir. De toute façon, c'était le seul cadeau qui à ses yeux, était assez beau pour elle. Sans aucun doute, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, il fut de courte durée, car lorsqu'Edward entendit le prix annoncé par la vendeuse, son sourire s'en alla aussitôt. « 900 000 Cenz ». Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit qui refusait toujours d'y croire.

Toutes ses économies allaient y passer …

)…&…(

_**Situation**_ : jour J, à Rush Valley.

Edward rentra à pas feutrés dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, très prudemment en s'attendant à ce que Winry le frappe à l'instant où elle le verrait. Mais heureusement pour lui, Edward la vit le premier, travaillant sur un auto-mail en construction.

'Ed ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?', demanda Winry, surprise en le voyant.

'Winry … Je, en fait euh … Et puis, zut … Voilà.', bafouilla t-il, un peu nerveux, cherchant dans sa poche ce qu'il voulait lui donner.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?', le questionna Winry, complètement perplexe.

'Tiens, c-c'est pour toi', déclara t-il d'une voix à la fois douce et timide, 'C'est … pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Surtout pour moi.'

Et sans aucun autre mot, il lui prit la main et y plaça un petit paquet cadeau, le faisant rougir. Winry l'ouvrit délicatement, essayant de ne pas trembler malgré le flux intense d'émotions qu'il y avait en elle. Car d'aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, Edward ne lui avait jamais offert quelque chose tout seul … ou au moins de cette façon.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit le cadeau d'Edward, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'agissait en fait d'un magnifique collier. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il était bien trop beau pour elle. Que tout était trop beau de toute façon.

'Ed …', murmura t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

'Joyeux anniversaire, Winry … Viens, l-laisse-moi te le mettre.', dit-il en prenant délicatement le collier. Cependant, juste après qu'Edward réussisse à lui mettre le collier sans trop les faire rougir tous les deux, Winry remarqua un petit papier qui était resté au fond de la boîte. Elle le regarda de plus près et fut surprise de découvrir une suite de chiffre marquée dessus. '900 000 C'. Winry comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question, c'était le prix du collier.

Elle fut émue aux larmes de savoir qu'elle comptait autant pour Edward. Et sans réfléchir, sous l'impulsion de ses émotions, elle se jetta à son cou.

'Winry !', s'exclama Edward, complètement gêné par ce geste inattendu.

'Ed … il ne fallait pas … j-je ne le mérite pas tu sais …', lui souffla t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, le faisant frisonner.

'Mais si Winry. Tu le mérites amplement, voir plus. T'offrir le bonheur n'a pas de prix pour moi. Enfin … je …', avoua t-il.

Winry le regarda dans les yeux, pour voir s'il disait vraiment la vérité. Elle voyait qu'il paraissait complèment gêné, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus mignon que d'habitude … Quant à Edward, il était agréablement surpris par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Alors, il décida de se lancer un peu plus.

'Winry …', murmura t-il doucement, ' Je … Je t'aime …'

Sans le prévenir, Winry l'embrassa tendrement, totalement aux anges … Ce geste les fit frissonner tous les deux, et Edward intensifia leur baiser, presque à la limite de la crise cardique, tellement son cœur battait vite. Il sentait les douces lèvres de Winry sur les siennes, ce que le rendait fou. Il tremblait d'excitation et de bonheur, et se rendait compte que Winry aussi. Elle avait eu son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de toute sa vie. Alors Edward se dit que sa petite idée avait plus de succès que prévu.

)…&…(

_**Situation**_ : Central, juste après l'achat d'un collier par Edward

Edward sortit de la boutique, en sifflotant gaiement. En vérité, il avait acheté un collier beaucoup moins cher que le précédent, mais qui était quand même assez beau. Ensuite il prit le train pour Rush Valley, et pendant le voyage, il traficota volontairement l'emballage.

Edward fabriqua une fausse étiquette de prix, où il inscrivit le prix du précédent collier, pour en mettre plein la vue à Winry. Enfin, il referma le paquet cadeau avec l'alchimie, pour faire comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais été ouvert.

Alors, tout fier de lui et le sourire aux lèvres, Edward alla voir Winry …

C'est bien connu : quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

)…&…(

Voilà ! C'était un peu long … vraiment désolée si cela vous a gêné. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même si ce n'était pas comme d'habitude ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! XD !


	10. une demande inattendue

Désolée pour le grand retard que j'ai !! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !!! XD ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**Situation **_: Alphonse, Winry et Edward sont dans un train de nuit en direction de Resembool, après avoir fait visiter Central à celle-ci. Edward, fatigué pendant ce long voyage, tombe de sommeil.

)…&…(

Un jeune homme blond était étendu sur la banquette, dormant à poings fermés. Il y avait comme une expression paisible sur son visage. Il dormait sur le dos, respirant calmement. Une jeune fille assise sur la banquette d'en face le regardait fixement avec ses yeux d'azur. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Alphonse se leva aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait avec son armure, et s'en alla du compartiment. Il allait rapporter le repas consommé par son frère et Winry, dans le wagon-restaurant, situé assez loin de leur cabine, laissant seuls les deux autres.

Winry saisit l'occasion laissée involontairement par son ami Alphonse. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea lentement vers Edward. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit elle aussi sur la banquette, de façon à être près de son visage. Winry se remémora la journée magnifique passée en compagnie des deux frères.

Après s'être assurée qu'il dormait vraiment, elle se pencha et lui murmura un petit 'Merci …' presque inaudible dans le creux de l'oreille. Puis elle osa ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis un moment déjà.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Edward, et les embrassa tendrement. Le contact la fit frissonner et battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce sont ses cheveux. Ils frôlaient le visage d'Edward, et le réveillèrent doucement.

Winry rompit le baiser, confuse, et le teint aussi rouge que la cape de son ami. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit rougir encore plus, la déstabilisant complètement. En fait, Edward avait gardé les yeux fermés, mais un énorme sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

'Encore …', murmura t-il.

'Q-quoi ?, bafouilla t-elle, incrédule.

'Encore un s'il te plaît …', demanda t-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

'Edwa…', et elle fut interrompue par un baiser inattendu de celui-ci. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou intensifiant leur baiser, les transportant dans une autre dimension de bonheur absolu.

Bizarrement, Edward n'était plus du tout fatigué … au contraire.

)…&…(

Voilà, petit drabble edwin, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bref, je suis un petit peu fatiguée moi-même … alors vraiment désolée si cela ne correspondait pas à vos attentes. Merci de m'avoir lue !


	11. Un ordre particulier

Humm ... Je crois que j'ai un tout petit peu de retard là ..., non ? XD ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je me suis creusée la tête pour vous trouver et vous écrire un royai digne de ce nom ... je ne suis pas très forte pour en écrire, désolée. Mais comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai fait un immense effort !! XD ! Et je voudrais vous remercier énormément pour vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont remonté le moral, avec ce froid glacial dehors, et le temps assez ... déprimant que l'on a. (enfin, pour moi, le temps était pathétique, espérons que pour vous, il a été meilleur !! XD !) Bref, encore merci !!! XD ! Espérons qu'il vous plaira ce petit royai ... Bonne lecture !!! XD !

_**Situation :**_ A la fin de la journée, Roy est assis à son bureau, torturé par ses pensées. Toute son équipe est partie, sauf (comme par hasard XD !) Riza qui l'aide à finir son travail.

)...&...(

Un jeune homme brun d'une trentaine d'années était en train de jouer avec un de ses stylos, en le tournant dans sa main rapidement, afin que celui-ci fasse un tour complet sur lui-même. Un exercice difficile, qui requérait beaucoup d'agilité et d'entrainement, deux qualités que Roy possédait entre autres. Assis sur la chaise de son bureau, celui-ci éclairé d'une petite lampe posé sur celui-ci, Roy regardait dans le vide avec des yeux absents, tournant toujours son stylo sans le faire tomber, troublé par ses pensées.

Un ordre de sa part. Juste un seul, et tout pouvait basculer. Une parole, une suite de mots, un petit mouvement de ses cordes vocales combiné à ceux de ses lèvres et de sa langue avaient la capacité de tout changer. Et cela représentait énormément pour le jeune colonel, un défi énorme. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas conquérir facilement, un sentiment incontrôlable, une occasion insaisissable, un obstacle pour ce jeune homme habitué à tout réussir et dominer. Un risque, le seul et l'unique obstacle qui l'empêchait d'agir, nouant son ventre et faisant battre son coeur à toute vitesse. Ce risque, c'était l'angoisse d'échouer.

Les feuilles des dossiers de la journée étaient toujours empilées devant lui, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, ses pensées occupant tout ou presque tout son esprit, celui-ci réfléchissant comme jamais depuis ce matin. Un bruit le sortit de sa transe, et Roy leva lentement la tête, pour comprendre l'origine de ce bruit. Riza s'était levée et commençait à s'habiller pour sortir. L'occasion qu'attendait désespérément le jeune allait s'en aller en même temps qu'elle, le laissant seul pour toujours. Il fallait agir, il devait faire quelque chose. Le stylo tomba enfin, par manque de concentration, celle-ci étant maintenant reportée sur la jeune femme blonde.

Roy se leva de son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle, et aperçut une légère surprise dessinée sur le visage de sa subordonnée, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il se dirigea un peu plus vers elle, et se racla la gorge.

'Riza ... je ... j'ai ... je voudrais que fassiez quelque chose ...', déclara Roy en bafouillant un peu, comme un enfant devant elle, malgré sa grande expérience des femmes.

'Oui ?', demanda Riza, perplexe sur les intentions de son supérieur.

'Embrassez-moi.'

Riza resta stupéfaite en entendant les paroles de son colonel, ses yeux s'agrandissant énormément, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Seule une légère coloration de ses joues, tirant vers l'écarlate, trahissait son émotion intense.

'C'est un ordre.', rajouta Roy, même si le ton pris par celui-ci était beaucoup plus doux et tendre qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Riza, sans réfléchir, emporté par le flux intense d'émotions qui la traversait se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa délicatement ... sur la joue. Un sourire provocateur se dessina sur les lèvres de Riza, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Elle était différente des autres, et Roy le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Et les battements rapides de son coeur le confirmaient. Le jeune homme soupira, avant de s'élancer, et d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Riza, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Riza rompit le baiser, toute souriante.

'Vous savez ... je peux porter plainte pour abus de pouvoir hiérarchique, mon colonel ...', plaisanta-t-elle, pour lui faire comprendre une dernière fois ce qu'elle voulait. Roy lui sourit, comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

Riza n'était pas une simple conquête. Elle était beaucoup plus ...

)...&...(

Un peu long, non ? Bref, l'idée n'est pas tellement originale, et je m'en excuse. J'espère seulement que vous avez bien aimé, et que je n'ai pas massacré ce couple mythique ! Mais en écrivant un royai, j'ai toujours peur de recopier ce qu'on fait les autres, tellement il y a eu des drabbles sur ce couple, et de décevoir les fans ! XD ! Si vous voulez un couple particulier,merci de m'en faire part. Merci de m'avoir lue !! ;)


	12. une partie de cachecache

Après une absence qui a duré presque un mois (je me demande si vous avez pris la peine de le remarquer ! XD ! Dans ce beau monde d'hypocrisie et d'égoïsme, l'attention portée aux autres est devenue bien rare ... enfin passons), me revoilà repartie dans mes premiers amours ... l'edwin ! XD ! Ce couple est si ... si ... indescriptible ! XD ! Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, n'est-ce pas ? XD ! Ce n'est pas grave, bien au contraire ! ;) ! Mais bon, tout cela pour vous signaler (en plus de mon amour fou de ce sublime couple XD !) que ce drabble ne sera pas comme les autres, puisque Edward et Winry seront seulement âgés de 7 ans ... et il sera assez _**long**_ XD ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont un peu boosté à écrire ... mais comme dit le dicton : _Flemmarde d'un jour, flemmarde toujours !!_ XD ! Bref, Bonne lecture !! ;) !

_**Situation **_: Edward, Alphonse et Winry jouent innocemment à cache-cache dans la maison des Rockbell, jusqu'au moment où ce petit jeu dérape pour une certaine personne ...

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

'1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ...', murmurait Alphonse d'une voix douce, la tête enfouie dans ses petites mains et les yeux fermés, afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir où ses compagnons de jeu allaient se cacher. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur les bruits qu'il entendait, essayant de repérer grâce à l'ouïe les deux proies qu'il devrait traquer et trouver dans moins d'une minute, en étant adossé debout contre un mur du salon.

Winry quant à elle, était toujours en train de réfléchir à quelques mètres d'Alphonse à la cachette dans laquelle elle pourrait s'installer, complètement indécise et perdue pendant que le petit garçon comptait inlassablement, ce qui faisait augmenter le stress de la jeune fille. Mais dans sa petite panique, elle aperçut grâce à ses grands yeux bleus Edward, qui lui n'avait pas perdu une seconde, filant à toute vitesse vers les chambres. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle voulut le suivre, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quoi faire, et d'avoir déniché un petit soutien.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Mamie Pinako, Winry était déboussolée en plus d'être essoufflée, en ayant perdu de vue Edward, et ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour échapper à Alphonse, qui avait presque fini de compter. Elle paniquait toute seule dans la chambre, comme si le fait d'être trouvée par Alphonse était comme une menace qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules.

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit, en remarquant l'armoire de sa grand-mère. Winry s'y cacha rapidement dedans, en ayant tout de même un peu peur du noir qui régnait dans le meuble. La jeune fille prit soin de laisser entrouverte la porte de l'armoire, pour faire passer un peu de lumière et d'air. Winry se glissa dans des vêtements accrochés dans sa cachette, afin de ne pas se faire repérer par Alphonse.

'59 ... 60 ! Attention, j'arrive !!', cria celui-ci, qui avait fini de compter.

Winry gloussa doucement, en se demandant si Alphonse arriverait à la trouver ici. La jeune fille se mit soudainement à rêver pour passer le temps dans l'armoire, pensant à la réaction d'Edward et d'Alphonse qui au bout d'intenses recherches, n'auraient pas réussi à la trouver. Ils seraient sans doute étonnés par la capacité de Winry à se cacher, et à gagner ce jeu. Dans son esprit de petite fille, gagner un jeu, aussi simple et enfantin soit-il, pouvait être source d'admiration à l'égard du vainqueur. Winry sourit à cette pensée, imaginant Edward être impressionné par ses talents ... ou même tomber amoureux d'elle. Un petit rougissement apparut sur les joues de la jeune fille, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite, surtout en voyant dans son esprit Edward lui faire sa déclaration ... Le sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres s'agrandit davantage.

'J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long cette partie, sinon je vais m'ennuyer ... J'espère que je vais gagner vite ...', soupira-t-elle, en baillant légèrement.

'_**CLANK !'**_

Tout à coup, la porte de l'armoire se referma, et un bruit stressant de serrure métallique se fit entendre. Winry, maintenant plongée dans le noir, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cet évènement, et complètement prise au dépourvu, elle commença à paniquer. La jeune fille déboussolée entendit ensuite quelques pas s'éloigner d'elle, ne saisissant toujours pas la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

'Je me demande bien qui a ouvert la porte de mon armoire ... mais j'ai bien fait de la refermer. J'irai demander aux petits lorsqu'ils auront fini de jouer ...', déclara Pinako en quittant sa chambre.

'Mamie ... elle m'a ... enfermé ? Elle m'a enfermé dans son armoire !! MAMIE !!', s'écria Winry en vain, puisque sa grand-mère ne pouvait plus l'entendre, étant déjà partie de la pièce.

La jeune fille sentit quelques larmes lui perler au coin des yeux, étant complètement paralysée par la peur. Ce petit jeu de cache-cache prenait une tournure imprévue, puisqu'elle se retrouvait subitement coincée dans cette armoire, et personne ne savait qu'elle était là, toute seule. Seule dans une obscurité angoissante, qui faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite sous l'effet de la panique, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune fille respirait de façon saccadée, et essayait vainement de crier à l'aide.

'MAMIE ! ALPHONSE ! EDWARD !! ED !!', hurla-t-elle en se déchirant les cordes vocales, mais les parois épaisses du meuble étouffait ses cris.

Impuissante face à cette situation, Winry laissa place à l'angoisse, en laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Elle éclata en sanglots, se sentant atrocement seule et délaissée dans cet espace confiné, obscur, et noir à vous en faire perdre tout espoir. Elle était effrayée par le manque de lumière, comme si des montres pouvaient surgir de l'obscurité pour lui faire du mal. La jeune fille se mit à taper désespérément avec ses poings sur la porte fermée à clé de l'armoire afin de sortir, croyant naïvement possible de l'ouvrir par la force. Mais tout cela en vain. Elle était à présent livrée à elle-même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et sans échappatoire possible.

Winry se laissa tomber contre la porte, mouillant celle-ci avec ses larmes. Elle était maintenant morte de peur, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre ... attendre ... patienter toujours et encore, priant désespérément pour qu'on la retrouve.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

_**Situation :**_ Une heure plus tard, Winry est toujours coincée dans l'armoire.

'...winry...', appela faiblement une voix.

Ce petit murmure tira Winry hors de sa longue attente apeurée, toujours cloitrée dans l'armoire. Elle entendit quelques bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, et sentit l'espoir renaitre en elle.

'Winry !', s'écria la voix maintenant légèrement inquiète, celle-ci identifiée par Winry, qui lui semblait familière.

Le son de cet appel rassura la jeune fille, et lui redonna le courage et la force de crier. Crier pour se sortir de cet enfer noir et angoissant, qu'était cette sombre armoire.

'Edward !!', hurla Winry, en tapant de toutes ses forces contre la porte à l'aide de ses petits poings.

'Winry ? Mais, où es-tu ??', demanda Edward, surpris d'entendre la voix de son amie, sans la voir dans cette pièce.

'Dans l'armoire, viens vite ! Je t'en supplie !!', cria Winry, en se déchirant les cordes vocales.

Elle entendit ensuite un bruit de serrure métallique, comprenant qu'Edward étant en train d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, afin de la sortir de là. Il ouvrit rapidement cette maudite porte, le laissant découvrir son amie terrifiée, et le visage ruisselant de larmes. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, content d'avoir retrouvé Winry.

'Ca faisait une heure qu'on te cherchait ... T'es douée pour te fourrer dans des situations pas possibles !', déclara Edward, attendri par la vision d'une Winry toute chamboulée. Une énorme envie de la consoler le prit d'assaut dans son esprit.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Winry s'était jetée à son cou, le faisant rougir à l'extrême, totalement pris au dépourvu par ce geste. Cependant, la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là, et continua dans sa lancée. Elle décala son visage de façon à être en face d'Edward et timidement, sous l'impulsion de ses émotions devenues trop fortes, l'embrassa.

Le contact entre leurs lèvres fit frissonner les deux jeunes enfants, ceux-ci découvrant avec délice les bonheurs de l'amour et de l'affection. Winry avait fermé les yeux, appréciant chaque secondes de leur court mais intense baiser, les joues plus rouges que jamais, et le coeur battant à la chamade. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient douces et chaudes, et Winry ne voulait vraiment pas séparer sa bouche de celle du jeune garçon. Elle écarta finalement son visage de celui d'Edward après quelques secondes, en découvrant celui-ci totalement surpris et déconcerté.

'Mais W-Winry ? Pourquoi ... pourquoi ce bisou ?', murmura le jeune garçon, troublé par le geste d'affection inattendu de la part de Winry.

'Parce que tu m'as libéré de cette horrible prison. Tu es mon sauveur Ed ! Et je dois te remercier comme il se doit.', répondit timidement Winry, heureuse et frissonnante d'émotion. Tous ses sentiments se troublaient dans son esprit, la rendant confuse, surtout en voyant le sourire heureux qu'arborait Edward. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir deux bras passés autour du cou du jeune homme, sinon ses jambes ne suffiraient pas à la maintenir debout, tellement elles tremblaient.

'Et pourquoi je n'ai droit qu'à un seul bisou ? Et pourquoi pas deux ?', tenta Edward, une teinte écarlate se manifestant sur ses joues. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser de joie, et voulait recommencer cette douce expérience qui l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir.

'T'en veux un autre ?'

'Je ... je sais pas moi ... C'est toi qui décide Winry ...'

'T'en auras un deuxième lorsque tu me sauveras une prochaine fois, d'accord ?', répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un grand sourire, ses bras toujours accrochés derrière son cou.

'Mouais ... tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ...'

'Pas vrai ! Mais un bisou, ça se mérite !'

Edward lui lança un regard perplexe, doutant toujours du fait que Winry avait vraiment apprécié le baiser, et voulait bien l'embrasser une deuxième fois. Alors, il essaya de la prendre au piège afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une preuve d'amour de la part de la jeune fille.

'D'accord, mais dans ce cas, promets-moi que tu m'embrasseras à chaque fois que je te sauverai !'

'... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je t'embrasse ?', l'interrogea Winry, ce qui fit rougir adorablement Edward, celui-ci détournant la tête pour ne pas qu'elle remarque sa gêne immense.

'Ba ... quand on s'embrasse, c'est agréable ... et puis ... c'est aussi un moyen de dire 'je t'aime' à l'autre ..., non ?'

Winry rougit encore plus fortement en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Edward, elle qui avait imaginé tant de fois les entendre dans ses rêves. Elle resserra ses bras autour du jeune garçon, se blottissant contre lui.

'Ed, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te dire que je t'aime ...', murmura Winry dans le creux de l'oreille d'Edward, afin qu'il entende bien chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

La jeune fille sentit avec bonheur les deux bras d'Edward l'enlacer, et passer autour de sa taille. Elle sentit le corps du jeune garçon frissonner contre elle, ce qui le rendait extrêmement mignon.

'C'est vrai ce que tu me racontes ?', demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, adorable aux yeux de Winry.

'Oui, vrai de vrai. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !'

Edward rigola doucement, étonné par la réponse de Winry. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de se lancer à son tour, craintif de paraitre ridicule aux yeux de celle dont il était amoureux. 'Tu sais ... moi aussi je ..., je t'aime.'

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre les deux enfants, le temps qu'ils se remettent de leur émotion, en s'enlaçant toujours, au plus grand bonheur de Winry. Celle-ci avait peur de ne pas s'être réveillée de son sommeil dans l'armoire, et de réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve et rien de plus. Mais une voix la surprit, et lui fit prendre conscience que c'était bel et bien la douce réalité.

'_**Trouvés !!**_ Je vous ai tous les deux trouvés !!', s'écria Alphonse, en les montrant tous les deux du doigt.

Edward et Winry se séparèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, confus et gênés au possible, les joues plus écarlates que jamais. Alphonse les avaient surpris l'un dans les bras de l'autre , mais ne semblait pas accorder grande importance à sa découverte, étant totalement à fond dans le jeu.

'Bon ... je crois que c'est à moi de compter alors ! Allez vous cacher, j'arrive !', déclara Edward, pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre les enfants, et rétablir leur grande complicité.

Winry et Alphonse lui firent un grand sourire, et allèrent vite courir vers une cachette, en riant gaiement, recommençant le jeu qu'ils avaient commencés, leur instinct d'enfant reprenant le dessus sur toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient eut dernièrement.

Et ni Edward, ni Winry n'avaient oublié la déclaration qu'ils s'étaient faite mutuellement, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant ... et encore moins la promesse de faire un bisou à Edward à chaque fois qu'il sauverait Winry, l'intéressé tenant absolument à être récompensé à sa juste valeur ...

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Un drabble ... ça doit faire approximativement 100 mots, n'est-ce pas ? XD ! Alors je me demande bien pourquoi j'appelle ce texte long de 4 pages un drabble ... ;) ! Bref ! Il était vraiment assez spécial, et je me demande vraiment si vous avez aimé XD ! La fin est franchement très mal écrite, et je trouve qu'elle ne va pas tellement ... ça ne conclut pas très bien ... XD ! Enfin bref ! XD ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que l'univers enfantin ne vous a pas trop gêné ! Et désolée pour la longueur !! XD !! Et surtout, merci de m'avoir lue ! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
